A large number of cameras, related accessories, software, and other resources for generating and modifying images exist. Resources (e.g., cameras, lenses, flashes, strobe lights, accessories, equipment, output devices, output media, software, and so forth usable to produce images) may be suitable or unsuitable for producing specific types of images. Use of cameras and related resources often requires specialized knowledge that a user seeking to purchase such resources may lack. As such, a user may encounter difficulty when attempting to produce images of a similar type or quality as existing images they may prefer.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.